Brucas Authors Attenion Please!
by cheeryxotigger
Summary: If your not a Brucas fan please please please dont read. This is for all brucas authors out there. Read please
1. Chapter 1

Me and Mii Crazii Brucas Ideas

By: CheeryxoTigger

Luvs Ya......

AN: Well hi my name is CherryxoTigger and I'm a huge brucas fan. So if you read my profile you will understand. Anyways I am seriously dying because of one tree hill these days. First of all PUCAS is sucking so much it even isnt funny anymore. I mean at least in season 4 lucas talked to somebody besides peyton but now thats all he does I mean with the execption of julian or his dad or whatever director he picks. And nathan with this basketall scenario is how old already? Plus Haley doesnt even have a stroyline anymore becasue the only thing she can do now is cheer on pucas and their spawn of satan and pimp chase and mia (Oh yea who cares about them anywyas)

And Brooke .. dont get me started on how their treating Brooke Penelope Davis. With just throwing children on her and setting her up with these one hit wonders( browen, brase bruilan). Not that I dont like julian but he just isnt Lucas. I mean she got her store broken in for what? for Lucas to save her ? NO... for anyone to save her..NO? for her to give up her line and have nothing happen with the new one ( execpt for lucas' movie) WTF? And not that I dont like sam its just why are they giving her all these kids that arent even hers and giving her nobody to help her.

Plus the whole millicent and owen? Why cant they just give her friends who wont sleep with her boyfriends and ex's.. Its like mark likes to see her in pain where as peyton has everything she wants and is suppose to have : Lucas, the house, the ring and the baby. Plus did keith even meet peyton to have his ring on and plus when did karen have any bonding peyton? Thats a Big NOOOOOOOOO... Plus pucas even only talks to her when they want something. Its just mark is going everywhere with these stroylines?

1. He bulit up that brucas friendship for what. To just forget about it whe he decided to get engaged to petywhore? he didnt even relaize she was hurting with those bruises. Plus Jamie asking if he and brooke had a history for what? To make us keep wacthing his sucky show.

2. Calling peyton " Pretty Girl".. Omg when I heard that me and my sister looked at each other and she knew I was about to explode. I started beating the floor and screaming a little becasue that was just a slap to the face. My mom had to come into the room and asked if I was ok because I was making so much more. Jezz cant mark come up with any nicknames for pucas.. I mean recycling brucas' nicknames.. now thats sad.

3. Showing some brathan friendship then just act like it didnt even happen. Plus jamie and brooke dont even hang out anymore. Jamie doesnt hang out with skillz anymore either. Then Haley ( now becoming like Peyton) only talks to brooke when she wants something. I miss Baley friendship so much.... Even rachel and the whole drug thing whta happened to that. Plus haley and lucas' friendship.. I dont even know what to say about that. And mark made this show where as lucas and brooke probaly dont even know each other. Plus peyton saying mama. and calling lucas her baby daddy. I mean leave that talk to skillz please.

And to finish my oth rant and probaly longest Authors Note. I am seriously hating OTH.. I mean when I started watching this show this is all I could think about and talk to my friends about. So when people came around us they didnt even have to ask what we were talking about because they knew it was One Tree Hill.

But now the show doesnt even have any substance. Its likes he forgets the old season when he starts a new one. And everything that happened in season 5 didnt even exist. And thats how he acted for season 4. He totally forgot about seasons1-3. I mean seriously he needs to sit back and wacth over every season becasue I have and nothing seems right and this season is almost over for him to change anything thats porbaly why I heard chad didnt sign for season 7.

But he needs to really re-evalute the show and get back to the beginning where the show was something people could acutally relate to it and its not a soap opera. I mean we knew they were gonna grow up but at least stick to what he wrote becasue he's losing fans ( brucas fans to be specific) and fast. And I'm a brucas fan to death and they arent even talking in this season so to fill the void OTH is making in my heart from lack of brucas. I have an idea. If mark doesnt want to give us brucas were gonna give our self brucas. I mean we have fanfiction. So I mean the less he gives us the more we write and I have a story at the moment but I dont think writing is my thing so I'll leave it to the real authors but I do have some Ideas and here they are:

xoxo..Why Does The Wrong Feel So Right..xoxo

Summary: Brooke Davis. What can you say about her. Beautiful, Sexy, Smart, A fashionista, your teacher.. You can say all of these things. She loves children and fashion. So while fashion is placed to the side she's persuing her other passion and thats teaching. But thats just the problem. Her passion for teching is being intefered with the new passion thats growing for a certain blue-eyed blonde brooder STUDENT!!! Morals, Codes, Reputations and are all thrown out of the window when it comes to Lucas Roe. So will she to the right thing and be his teacher or do what her heart thinks is the right and and surender and give herself to him? With all the drama thats going Tree Hill will she even survive?

The story will consist of everyone from the show. To sum up everthing Brooke went to F.I.T and she has her degree but her parents wont support her for her clothing line " Clothes Ova Bro's" becasue they think she cant make it. She paid for her own college tution but she needed more money to start her fashion line. So she moved back home to Tree Hill to be a teacher and wacth her little brother Nathan. She's 20 but she's gonna turn 21 in 8 months and the only friend she has in Tree Hill is Rachel. Rachel's the health class teacher (obviously cause she likes sex) and she was the one who told brooke to come back to tree hill. Rachel is married to Brooke's older brother Cooper. Dan and Deb are her parents and they love Brooke but they dont want her to be a fashion desinger.

They want her to become a house wife. To the one and only Felix Tagarro. He works for Dan at Dan Scott motors and is heir to his dads fortune. He's a 23 and came to help wacth his sisters: Anna and Peyton. His parents got divorce after it got to much of the rumors of anna being a lesbian even though it wasnt true. Anna's straight as aan arrow so her and her mom went to tree hill and she quickly formed a friendship with peyton. who's dad was single and meet anna's mom and they got married. So felix had to accept it or he wouldnt get his dad's money and that wasnt a option if he wanted dan's permisson to go after brooke.

But brooke doenst want to marry felix so she needs to start getting her fashion line started so that she isnt forced to marry him. Nathan doesnt like felix either and doesnt know that brooke's gonna be his english lit teacher for senior year. Only Brooke, Rachel and Cooper know. Nathan is somewhat the old nathan from season 1 but is changing and becoming a man thanks to the one and only Haley james. Brooke doesnt like her yet because she thinks someone will break his heart again. And the person is none other than nik, Nicole, Nikki, or the other slut as they used to call her. Nathan had a relationship with her when he was 15 and lovestoned and she was 18 and wild and free like her and rachel.

They broke up because she hooked up with brooke's highschool sweethart Jake. Her and Jake broke up graduation night and thats when nikki and nathan broke up and thats the night she told jake she was pregant. After two years with jake and jenny it got to much for her and she left to go to new york. She and brooke became friends again but unknown to brooke she didnt know her and jake had a baby. Nikki came back to tree hill and works for karen. Karen is brooke's godmother and keith is he godfather. She worked at her cafe for all of her high school life with her mother who ran the "Karen's cafe" in tree hill while Karen ran the other on in charleston.

Karen lived in Tree Hill until the birth of her son. Lucas. He is the the notoruis " Bad Boy" in charleston so they were trying to think of a new place to live because of lucas' reputation of sleeping with girls and older women and extreme partying plus just getting into a lot of trouble. But they came to decision to move back to Tree Hill thanks to lucas' bestfriend Jake. After Jake moved from tree hill he got a job at keith's body shop and thats where he met jake. He's jenny's godfather and hates nikki since she left. He also wants to go to tree hill because his bestfriend haley's there. They were bestfriends since they were in diapers but after he moved away they drifted apart for a little while but became bestfriends again after he visted tree hill a couple of times.

But they talk via web chat and they have long telephone calls but he thinks he needs to go back because he doesnt like nathan and feels protective of haley because he hasnt talked to nathan since he visted a year ago and thats when he meet the cocky, arrogant, self rightous player nathan. Also his cousin Chris Keller lives with him. His parents died in a car accidnet when he was 13 so now he lives with karen and keith. His mom was a singer and his dad played the guitar so to live up to there legacy he wants to become a musican so he started a band with him and lucas' friend which consist of : Mouth, chase adams and sillz. And their other friends just wacth: fergie and junk.

Then there's Taylor James. She was apart of the four popular girls. They were called the " Cliquez". Brooke Davis was the Queen Bee. Rachel was the princess and nikki and taylor fought to be the dutchess. Taylor was a very promiscous girl. So she was Nathan's first. it happened at brooke's 18th blow-out birthday. The party was 3 days. The first one in miami, then The Bahamas, and finished in Vegas. Nathan was pissed at nikki and she was just pissed at brooke for this big party and all the attention she got even though she made the " Cliquez" V.I.P and known at the party just as much as her. So she and nathan slept together in vegas but didnt tell brooke becuase she would cut off nathan's"family jewles" if she found out he slept with taylor and becasue brooke could make taylor's life a living hell if she found out she slept with her little brother and nikki's boyfriend at the moment.

So from then on taylor didnt hang out with nathan and they swore to never tell brooke. But she's getting a little jealous that her mousy little sister Haley " Tutor Girl" James got him. Haley was always a shy girl but once she started tutoring nathan they fell in love. She got her name tutor girl from brooke becasue she didnt care to remember haley's name becasue she wasnt that popular. But when she went to college and came on break and nathan told her he was dating her brooke never liked her after that but she doesnt know why and nathan wont tell her becasue that means he would have to tell her about nikki.

Also Brooke is staying with her Nana Davis because she doesnt want her parents to know that she's gonna be teacher so that they cant sabatoge it. Her grandpapa died when she was 2 years old and her nana was devasted until she meet a new man. After 2 years of dating she got married to Whitey. Now he and Brooke have a great relationship. He also asked her to be the cheer team's new coach. But senior years rolling around and Lucas is moving to tree hill with all his friends and chris. Jake's coming back with his daughter and Brooke is gonna be tree hill's new englisht literature teacher with all the drama's that going on.

Facts:

Ages:

Lucas , Nathan, Haley and Peyton are 18.

Anna's 15

Felix and Copper are 23

Brooke , Rachel, Nikki and Taylor are 20

Keith, Karen, Deb and Dan are 40

Nana Davis is 60 and so is Whitey

Other stuff:

Brooke uses Deb's madien name davis because she didnt want people to judge her because her last name is Scott. Where in that town if your name is Scott you get everything handed to you by the snap of your fingers.

Lucas last name is Roe. Keith and Karen are Roe and he and dan are best friends thats why he is brooke's godparents.

Brooke , Rachel, Taylor and Nikki are bestfriends.

Jake is Brooke's high school sweethart and he still loves her. She also doesnt know about Jenny

Brooke doesnt know that Nikki left Jake and Jenny thats why she's still her friend.

Haley knows brooke becuase she was Taylor's Bestfriend.

Haley knows Nikki but she doesnt know that jenny's mom is Nikki.

Deb runs Karen's Cafe and Nikki works there and sometimes brooke.

What I want for this story:

I didnt even think I could connect all the chracters in this story but I did. I might write a chapter or prolouge and let the person whose gonna write it see how I want it. I'm not really a good writer but I know some awesome people who could. I want this story to me like my favorite stories. I like long chapters and chapters filled with drama. Also this with all the drama going on in this fic it should be like a T rated or M if thats what the person want story. I also like comedy in a story like this so with rachel and brooke together in a story it should be a hella funny. I would also help with the ideas for the chapter becuase in my head i can see how its gonna be played out. So I could help with it but not like co write chapters because guys I dont think I'm a good writer just a person who can come up with good ideas. I have more ideas but I am just letting everybody know that I'll be giving us brucas writers some ideas because mark is not gonna make one tree hill bad for me anymore. So if anyones intrested just pm me and we'll talk

Perfered Authors:

Not that I dont think anyone could make this a sick drama filled story but its just that I have a few people in mind who are known for stories like this:

Toddntan:

This guy is my most favorite author of all on fanfiction. Seriously I've saved all of his stories on my laptop and I read them everyday I come home for school. I love everything he writes. I also read his blog . ( OMG!! a must read). This dude writing is amazing. he can come up with the jokiest stuff and come up with the hottest scenes you'll ever read and I swear that on my life. He also has really long stories and they are funny, crazy, and awesome just like him. I mean if you just read his profile you'll think he's a crazy mother chucker( love that gossip girl quote). but unforutanely he's on a hiatus. DAMN IT!! But he'll be back soon but if it was anyone I would want to write the story it would be him. But he has alot of stories going on and I wouldnt want to distract him from any of it cas he has some of my favorite stories on hold and I need him to keep writing. But this dude is hella crazy but read his stories. He's the most amazing author. I cant even describe how awesome he is but just read his stuff because its good.

Wishinonastar:

I love hannah's work . I love her stories they're just great and I love the way she comes up with crazy scenario's. She just haves a great style of writing and thats why I would love for her to write this story. She has really great work so you guys should totally read it. Also i would a writer who can make this a T or M rated fic and just like Toddntan she can make really good " grown up scenes" so it would be totally great of she write it.

TypoKwen and Justlikebrooke:

I read their seprate work and their combined work and if you put these two together then you have a awesome story. I mean TypoKween's " weight of the word"and justlikebrooke's " Show me heaven" are like one of my favorite stories on fanfiction. Plus comfortable liar is one of my favorite stories. I mean what girl wouldnt like a NBL triangle? dont know but these two authors are amazing authors and it would me a privaliege if they would write this.

Psiek:

OMG I just love this girl her stories are just great. They're funny and just crazii. she is a great author. My favorite stories are " We Belong Together" she is a great author and her writing this story woud just be great.

Also some other great others are :

CheeryBroody83

OTHfan326

Brucas 2006

Brooke D.

LovelyLily

BDavis427

BrucasIsTrueLove

CherryFan

BrookeDavis911

And many others....

I have many other ideas but I just want to give out the notice to the brucas writers becasue were coming up and nobody will stop us...LOL..... See ya later.. and Anyone intrested just pm me

I think I added a little bit more info than I should have because this is a brucas stroy. And its about how brooke falls for lucas but its wrong because she's his teacher. They're the main focus of this story and the others are just for the drama. I just want everyone one to know that. To me I think its a sexual story because lucas will want brooke but he will want her even more because he's his teacher and she will feel really guilty because she's his teacher. But I just want everyone to know their the main focus.

Luv,

CheeryxoTigger

xoxoxo

Kisses Everyone


	2. The Infamous Mafia Princess

Disclaimer: I swear I do no own any of that crap from that thing they call a show called One Tree Hill. I don't own the characters and I sure as hell don't want to

The only good thing on that show that's keeping it alive is Brooke Penelope Davis-SUPPOSE-TO-BE-SCOTT

Well. Looks like the Brucas Fan-dom nation is speaking back. It was totally a privilege to get responses back from some of my favorite authors and some of the sickest brucas reviewers known to man… Luvies… I luv all of you guys. Also apologies for spelling and grammar mistakes ahead. And I really dont anything about Italian culture or the mob so correct me if mistaken...Thanks

Now my friend asked me a very interesting question? Maybe you agree with me or not but here it is. What fan base do you think is crazier?

I don't mean delusional, crazy; I'm going to stab you in your sleep kind of thing. I mean weird, fun, random, energetic passionate. Likes to state their beliefs.

I went with brucas obliviously. My reasons you may ask. Well I think its brucasers because hello.

1. Brooke's crazy, fun, energetic and bubbly. And I mean you have to have some trait from the character to be a big fan of hers like I am.

2. Brucas is passionate, exciting, tragic and loving all in one. And that's the reason we love the couple plus not to mention their hot.

3. If all the brucas fans in the world from America, France, Italy, China and everywhere else in the world were to join up we would totally beat out the letyon fan base

Hello I'm an example I'm from the Bahamas. I mean even the Caribbean people love us some brucas.

4. And last but not least if **All** us brucas fans can come to one conclusion is if we had a brucas fan bus and we were on it and we saw mark walking on the side of the road we know one of us would shoot him. LOL. I know but it's true.

Honestly I think Brooke fans are crazy, fun, weird, random and hell the life of the party. It's just sad the way the show is going. I even have stopped watching and the only way I know what's going on, on One Tree Hill is because I read Todd's (toddntan) blog

Sad Right. I know. The show has become so unbearable I can't even watch it. I heard Peyton was in an accident. Her car was banged up bad and she didn't even come out with a scratch. And the baby's okay to. Hell I heard she had more pain when she jumped off her desk and held her stomach from what she got in the crash.

Seriously. I honestly don't get this show anymore. And I'm not even talking about the Pucas part anymore. Everything is so out of whack. Nathan and this same old basketball career, Peyton and Lucas in this so not real, only made up in fairytales, boring as hell relationship, Peyton and her baby drama, Brooke's love life and Sam's attitude. Oh My God. That's all you can say.

I really think they should cancel the show. It really doesn't make any sense now. I mean I love Sophia Bush and love watching her but OTH is seriously just ridiculous now. Nothing's the same from previous seasons.

Mark's trying to rewrite history by giving Peyton and Lucas and as much airtime as he can so they can seem epic. Does Haley even have a story line? Brooke's feeling guilty for not rearranging her whole life and taking a girl who legally isn't her adoptive daughter to move with a guy to L.A who she has been dating for a month. And then mouth and Millicent? I love Millicent honestly I do but why do we have to focus on their relationship which is as boring as pucas'?

Geez, just writing about this is giving me a headache. But the real reason I wrote this is because the main reason I hate One Tree Hill right now has given me an idea.

But first the real reason I hate One Tree Hill is because of Pucas/Leyton and the way their relationship is being written this season. First I don't know if anyone one agrees but Mark is trying to rewrite history and destroy any trace of Brucas out there. I mean honestly I know their will never ever be romantic Brucas on the show again but he's also trying to cut out the friendship he wrote in season 5. I mean I know he loves Leyton but seriously can't we even get one scene.

I think he thinks the less Brooke and Lucas he writes and the more Peyton and Lucas we see he think he will convince us to see their epic, there meant to be, they were written in the stars shit. Well guess what it's only making people stop watching. The writers of OTH needs to realize no matter how much they write Lucas and Peyton together it wont work. We won't think their epic, meant to be or perfect for each other. I mean their relationship is even fluffier than Naley. Now that's saying something because you can't beat naley's relationship in a fluffy competition. It's just that their relationship is a rushed, unrealistic and selfish kind of love.

It's selfish because the only time and ways Peyton and Lucas got together was between breaking people's heart. The owners of those hearts are Brooke, Jake and Lindsey. Peyton has never gotten with Lucas when he was single and I know people say she could have gotten with him when Brooke broke up with Lucas but she was being a good friend and not hooking up with Lucas. Hello that's the reason she can't be with him because she betrayed Brooke in the first place and it was guilt from stopping her. Season 3 the thing with Jake, she might have had feelings for Lucas and destroyed her relationship with Jake but that didn't mean she had to destroy Lucas and Brooke's own. And then that's where people make up another excuse for Peyton telling Brooke about her feelings for Lucas. They say she was being a good friend and honest to Brooke instead of last time. First of all quoting words from my favorite character on the show. Last time. Does anyone hear that last time? I mean really what did she expect to happen. Okay Brooke knew her feelings about Lucas, what every time Peyton was around her boyfriend she wasn't suppose to think every time she talked to him she wouldn't want to kiss him, or every time Brooke had problems and came to her she wouldn't be secretly happy or rejoice, or if Brooke told Lucas not to hang around Peyton alone people would get suspicious as why Brooke was being so Petty and Protective over Lucas. Yeah, what Peyton did was stupid and selfish, and didn't make any sense.

The next reason its selfish because Peyton knew one of the reasons Brooke broke up with Lucas but she "Really" wanted to help him get back with her. Yeah right. She had feelings for him but she wanted him to get back with Brooke. Then people will make up the excuse and say she really wanted him to be happy even if it wasn't with him and help him get back with Brooke.

Wrong!! That's where Leytoners are wrong because that's Brooke. She helped Lucas regardless of what she felt for Lindsay and Peyton. Not one but two other girls that weren't her. Now that's unselfish love regardless of what anyone says.

Then the thing with Lindsey. Now that's when Peyton's bad and bitchy side came out. She didn't care that Lucas moved on or that he was happy. No. She only thought she could make him happy. She took Lindsey through hell and back and she did good to last as long as she did. Peyton was selfish. Kissing a guy who isn't in a relationship with her but somebody else. Its not even like he's single but it makes it worse that's he's someone's boyfriend. That's low. And then her giving Lindsey crap and making her doubt her relationship. It didn't just didn't show Peyton in a good light. And I know people are probably going to hate me when I say this but I prefer Lindsey with Lucas. She was nice and kind. Made Lucas smile like when he was with Brooke (just not as wide). And if I had the power to choose between Lindsey and Peyton I choose Lindsey. Because she wasn't horrible, I liked her because she wasn't boring like Anna, annoying like Peyton and she was nice like Brooke.

It was rushed because one minute Lucas is saying Brooke's the one for him, telling her he's the guy for her, writing her letters and living in pure bliss with her then one minute its Peyton he wants standing next to him when all his dreams come true, he's glad she wasn't in the sex tape and ok with Brooke being in it with his brother who he used to hate now loves, and then he's writing his love for her in his book. NO everything was rushed and horrible. I mean we were all sad our beloved Chopia broke up and it would be awkward on the set if Brucas stayed together but the writers never really had to put Lucas with anyone if you think about it. And Peyton didn't have to admit her feelings to Brooke. I think if brucas had a mutual break up and he got with Peyton without her inferring in his and Brooke's relationship I would respect it more. Honestly I think I would.

And finally it's unrealistic. I swear they get along all the time. They never fight and when they do it's about cheesy stuff. I mean even Naley fights are more passionate and they rarely fight. Peyton and Lucas are a really boring couple and it's kind of true that they are so similar they will get bored of each other. They relationship is also fake. They never talk about the problems they have and the writers obviously mean to write them out. Like him saying I do to Lindsey but she actually left Lucas not the other way around, or Peyton destroying his relationships regardless of who she hurt. I mean its ok to want to avoid but they will never talk about it. OH but not lets forget mark's trying to write Leyton like brucas. The speeches, him call her his "pretty girl", her fixing her car, fixing Brooke's Locker, Him and Peyton Kissing in the backseat of the car, Them talking about babies and crap. Hello Pucas got together the middle of season 4, Peyton had to whine and bitch to get him back in season 5, and season 6 their already starting a family. Please when I have seen their relationship and not these retarded flashbacks that DIDN'T happen call me. I am just tired of them. And then the Lovely Breyton friendship everyone loves. I hope the brucasers out here don't hate me but I actually hate Breyton. It's the most one-sided friendship on the show and honestly I wish the show introduced Rachel as the best friend of Brooke instead of Peyton. The friendship makes me sick because after all the stuff Peyton has done to Brooke she still forgives her and gets Lucas. I mean having her cake and eating it too. I really do hope when Peyton and Brooke fall out they don't make up but they always do. I don't hate Peyton. It may seem that way but sometimes I just don't like her actions. But seriously I am done with One Tree Hill and now on board with Fan fiction's Brucas… And if you're smart All BRUCASERS ABOARD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

And now that I'll let that out and the reason I wrote it was because I'm tired of Season 5/6 storylines in stories. Like Brooke's attack, or like the night in New York when Lucas' book got published. I want different stories just with the same characters you know I and I don't really think if anybody even wanted to they could get inspiration from season 6 for brucas so I've came to help so sit back and listen:

xx... Memoirs Of A Mafia Princess..xx

Summary: Richard "The Gentle Don"Gattina is a powerful man with a lot of connections. The King of the underground Mafia in Sicily, Italy and the man the Taggaro Family could never take down. But what if they found his one weakness, the one thing that could destroy him in a blink of an eye, the one thing that could break him? Do you want to know who it is? Well there's one word to answer you. Brooke Penelope Davis Gattina. Brooke Penelope Davis Gattina could be described in a few words to people: Sexy, Dangerous, Princess of the Mafia and most of all Richard Gattina's one and only daughter. The Tagarro's are one a mission and they plan to kill. But who? Brooke Davis-Gattina. There's only one way to protect her and that's for her to leave Italy and go stay with her American cousin Rachel Gattina. How will Tree Hill handle the sexy dangerous Italian vixen? Will the Taggaro's find Brooke? And what will this experience do to the Infamous Mafia Princess? Heartbreak, Danger, Love and Hate will all mix into this dangerous situation. And an old saying will catch up to everyone in this situation. "Once you're in you never come back out?" Can anyone survive this sticky and complicated situation? We'll just have to wait and see wont we…

The main characters of this story will be Brooke Davis-Gattina, Rachel Gattina, Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, Haley James, Peyton Scott, and JakeJaglieski. All of them forced to live and bear with each other in this sticky situation but no one knows that they all will find love, clarity and happiness in this horrendous situation. But before we explore the world of these totally different people we have to know a little about them…

Brooke Penelope Davis Gattina. She was the most gorgeous girl you will ever see. She had dimples to die for, a body you would kill for and the power you wished for. She was the girl everyone envied, she had so much money she didn't know what to do with it and she had the perfect family until a couple of years ago. It was Brooke's 10th birthday and she had just spent the whole day with her family. It might have not meant a lot to other people but it did to her because her Dad was rarely around. She didn't know what he did for a living but she just knew he had money and her and her mom had always had to be protected. It was the best day of her life. She opened up thousands of gifts from her family all over the world. She had most from Italy, a little from Spain, a few from Mexico and Cuba and a few rare ones from America. She was so happy and content right there and then. She had presents and her family. Everything a little girl could ask for. But later in the day that's where everything went sour. As she and her mom stood on the helicopter pad of the Gattina Headquarters building to wish her father a safe trip and an emotional goodbye. Antonio Taggaro showed up not alone, Brooke added. Her father's helicopter had just ascended but once he looked down and saw Antonio and his goons alone with his wife and daughter he immediately got scared. Brooke got scared and she saw her and the older man referred to as "Tony" as his mother called him in a heated discussion. She looked up to see her daddy's helicopter trying to come down but it just didn't. She was afraid, scared and just wanted everything to go back to normal like it was this morning. Her just enjoying her birthday with her family. She closed her eyes and let the breeze blow her hair everywhere. She finally opened them to see her mother looking scared and terrified just as her, she watched her mother walk towards her saying sorry and when she finally reached her she heard bullet shots. She closed her eyes and screamed as she opened them again to she her mother lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood in front of her. Her daddy's helicopter finally came down and her father hugged her. They cried for hours on top of that building and accepted her mother was gone. Later that night her dad told her he was a mobster. A high and powerful one too and that she always had to be protected now. He told her it was his fault that her mother died because of his feud he had with the Tagarro's and that he was sorry. She was mad for a little while and eventually forgave her father. But the older she got the more involved she became. She knew everything that happened in her daddy's business and she was heir to take control when he passed. But she didn't want this but she was already known as the "Infamous Mafia Princess". And the more people knowing about Brooke were coming to the fact that she was going to be the head of the Gattina Empire but one group of people were not so happy about this. These people you may ask well they are the Tagarro's. They wanted to win the feud and be control of Italy's underground business and there's been only one person stopping that. And that was Brooke. So there family motto was "you gotta do, what you gotta do" And if killing the "Infamous Mafia Princess" was what they had to do then that's what they had to do. And when The Davis-Gattina family heard of this they knew their was one thing they had to do and it was to send their principessa to Hicksville Tree Hill.

Rachel Gattina. She was the red-headed vixen that ruled Tree Hill with her friends. She was lucky to have her friends because her parents were never around and the only time she saw them was when she went down to Italy for the summer. She didn't see them that much even when she was down there and she only mostly saw them when they were all down at her Nonna's house for dinner. But when she was down there she always spent time with her cousin Brooke. She was beautiful, gorgeous, and breathtaking and most of all loved. Everyone in their family loved Brooke. She was perfect. Perfect grades, body, manners. She got everything she wanted. You name it she has it. But Brooke wasn't perfect as everyone thought she was. She really was a sad and lonely girl actually. Brooke told her about how she always had to be protected and had to play dollies with her daddy's bodyguards growing up because it wasn't safe for her to play with other people and after her died mom died it got worst because her uncle Richard had Brooke protected 24/7. So she made it her goal in life to make her and Brooke's time special. They always emailed each other and 5 hour long phone conversations every week. She loved her cousin like a sister and wanted her to feel loved by a friend like she felt loved by her friends Peyton Sawyer and Haley James and their boyfriends Jake and Nathan. And the most important person in her life, her best friend Lucas Scott. He was always there for her when her parents neglected her. She didn't know what she would do without him and was happy he was her best friend. She just wanted him to lighten up a little bit because he could be quite Broody but she loved him anyway. She didn't care about his flaws or her other friends own because she loved them and they loved her just like the half of Tree Hill. To say this group of friends weren't royalty in Tree Hill was saying that Haley was dumb, Nathan couldn't play basketball for his life or that Peyton was a sucky artist. So she could say she had a good life but now she could say she had a great life since her cousin Brooke was coming to say with her for the whole year. She was happy and oh so excited. She didn't know what made her Uncle Rich send Brooke down to her hometown because he watched her 24/7 and he couldn't do that when she was half way around the world but she didn't question his motives because the only thing that mattered was that Brooke would be new partner in crime. Little did she know that crime had a big role in the whole reason Brooke was coming down there.

Haley James. She was the girl that always found the good in everyone. She had found it in Nathan, Rachel and Peyton. When she first moved to Tree Hill she hated all of them and their "elite" group with the exception of Jake and Lucas. She thought they were horrible, snobbish and downright mean but that all changed one night. She had been invited to one of Nathan Scott's "blowout bash" and decided she wanted to party with Lucas and Jake instead of being home and reading a book as usual since she moved to Tree Hill. She was having the time of her life until she started to feel dizzy. Some guy decided he wanted to "HELP" her so he took her upstairs. She was completely out of it when he started feeling her up, she wanted to cry and scream but she couldn't because she was just too tired. She thought in that moment that her life was over and this sick bastard was going to take her virginity but not on Nathan Scott's watch. She watched him slam into the room and beat the guy to a pulp. She was shocked, surprised and relieved at the same time. Nathan and his elite group of friends consisting of: Peyton, Rachel, Lucas and Jake got her out of their and helped her through that tough time in her life. She had never felt more loved by a group of people when they helped her out and she had 10 brothers and sisters. She promised herself she would always be there for them like they had been there for her. Her and Nathan had grown completely tight and had a great friendship until her 16 birthday and Nathan told her he had feelings for her and that's when their beautiful relationship started. It was pure, loving; selfless and wonderful in it own way. She was so happy she found Nathan and his friends and would never take back a moment she had with them. She was saving her self for Nathan and wanted to make the jump into an intimate relationship with him but she was scared. I mean almost getting raped could scare any girl for life but she couldn't tell that to Nathan or her friends could she. I mean Peyton and Rachel were cool but they weren't the type of girls she thought she could talk to about that and the guys were totally out of the question. She just wished one good girlfriend could come into their little pack and make her feel at ease and little did she know that her wish was coming true.

Nathan Scott and Jake Jaglieski. The princes of Tree Hill. Their lives were totally good and filled with hope. They were jerks their fist two years of high school but that all changed when the loves of their lives came to them. Peyton Scott and Haley James. Those girls changed them dramatically and they loved them for it. Because Nathan was a jerk with an egotistical ass and Jake was a dumb jock with a bad temper. But Haley and Peyton showed them there was more to life then putting up facades and drinking until they passed out. They were thankful for them and wished every guy could find girls like them including their and Rachel's best friend Lucas. The guy deserved some action with a little love on the side but in the words of Rachel he was too broody. But since the New Year was coming, they planned to find their best friend the perfect girl whether or not he liked it. But nobody happened to know that Rachel foreign exchange cousin could come in handy...

Peyton Scott. Her motto was 'I guess I'm just a girl wrapped in a mystery inside a bitch". She was moody, artistic and a hell of a good friend. People always wondered how "The Emo Princess" as she was dubbed in the halls Of TTHS could be part of the popular crowd. Well there were big reasons to consider. One her brothers Lucas and Nathan were gods at her school, two her boyfriend was one of the hottest guys at her school, three her best friends were Rachel Gattina and Haley James or maybe it was just because she was blonde, hot and loaded. But one thing for sure was that Peyton hated being labeled. She was either labeled as Blondie, The emo chick, a stupid cheerleader or a rich snobby brat and she hated them all. None of them were her. She was a smart, cheery, fun loving girl once you got past those walls. They were high and had bob wires but once you past them you saw something beautiful and free or as Jake would say she was " Jaded but oh so lovely". Jake. He was the reason she got out of bed, he was the reason she played stupid love songs and wore makeup and he was the reason she changed, because anybody who knew Peyton before Jake came into her life could say that she was a bitch. But he changed her in ways nobody could. She didn't know where she would be without him and her friends. They were her family and she would do anything for them. And the new task at hand was welcoming Rachel's Italian cousin Brooke. She really didn't know what to think about Brooke when she saw her picture. She looked gorgeous, had expensive and she meant expensive clothes on and looked like a freaking princess. And she was told she was going to be in Tree Hill for a year, so they would all have to get use to her and change their whole routine. And if there was one thing Peyton hated and it was CHANGE. She just hoped Rachel's cousin wasn't who she thought she was but she looked just like what she thought she was and that was a BITCH. She could already feel a war between her and Brookie soon but she would just have to wait and see….

Last but not least Lucas Scott. The king of Tree Hill, Co caption of the Tree Hill Ravens, Best friend to Rachel Gattina, Nathan Scott and Jake Jaglieski, Brother to Peyton Sawyer and friend of Haley James. Lucas was a shy, broody boy. He was the guy every boy wanted to be and the guy all the girls wanted to have but he was just there being all broody. He had the perfect life. He had his brother and sister who was his best friend not to mention his other best friends Haley, Rachel and Jake, he had a really great relationship with his parents, he was popular, and he was loaded but there was still something missing. He didn't know what but he had a feeling and he thought maybe it could be LOVE. Love, the one thing that he wished he could never had but the one thing he desired to have in his life. But all the girls in tree hill were the same. Nobody sparked his interest or could keep his attention to long. He wanted someone with passion, someone who could fulfill his needs mentally and physically. He wanted to find that girl and fall in love with her. He wanted the kind of love that he read about in all of his favorite novels. He wanted selfless, amazing love. The ones he could tell his grandchildren and the one that could make him fall hard and deep. He wanted to start planning his future because that Lucas Scott was one serious boy. But maybe he was asking for too much. I mean not everybody could have their happily ever after or so he thought? But be careful what you wish for because your gift could come wrapped up in love, lust, danger, heartache and a mysterious Italian vixen.

"But I tell you once and I tell you again Brooke Davis could be your worst enemy or your best friend"- Memoirs of a Mafia Princess…

The character's style and attitudes will begin and be based on specific season:

Brooke – Season 2 style, Season 3 attitude

Rachel- Season 4 style, Season 4 attitude

Lucas- Season 2 style, Season 1 attitude

Nathan- Season 3 style, Season 3 attitude

Peyton- Season 1 style, Season 2 attitude

Jake- Season 1 style, Season 2 attitude

Other Characters in the story:

Karen Scott (married to Dan Scott)

Julian Baker (Brooke's bodyguard)

Dan Scott (Brooke's Godfather, married to Karen Roe)

Chris Keller (Brooke's annoying neighbor in Tree Hill)

Owen Morello (Richard's personal Bodyguard)

These other characters will come to play significant roles in the story….

So tell me watcha think? Good and Bad reviews accepted….

So press that little button and seal my faith for this story with a review…..

AN: Sorry for going off with the OTH/LP rant... I didn't mean to but I tend to run on in stories and ramble in speech. Little quality I have from my fav character in the whole world. But I really didn't mean to and I hope I didn't offend anyone... Anyway thanks for reading….

Luv,

CheeryxoTigger

xoxo


	3. Play Pause Repeat

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters Thank God …. But I totally wished I owned Sophia/Brooke

Hey Everyone. I'm back once again with an idea for a story for the best authors out there which are brucas authors. I don't think people know but when I write these ideas these they are for any brucas author to use. I am not a good writer and I don't think I could do the ideas in my head justice so I write them for some brucas author to pick up incase he/she feels the idea and they think they could write it. So I just wanted to make that clear. Now….

Pucas/Leyton's gone far far away. Yeah Season 6 is FINALLY over. Gosh I thought season 4 was bad but season 6 was just Horrible. But now Pucas is really gone. Even though I didn't like Pucas I will miss the core 5 all together. I don't really know if I can handle the new characters coming into season 7 because I'm still not even sure how I feel about the new characters of season 6 ( juilian,sam,mia). But I am hoping maybe OTH will redeem its self and try and get some of its season 1-3 flavor back.

And I am definitely sad. Season six's finale killed any ounce of hope I had for brucas. I mean I lost most of the hope a very long time ago but then mark had to bring it back up with his season 5 friendship which totally mirrors season 2 when Lucas had feelings for Brooke but now Peyton is officially a Scott and has had a Scott child so she is officially and always will be apart of their family. But I say this, I sank with my ship and I am not getting aboard anymore for Brooke. Brucas people are easing their way into liking Julian but liked I said he is not Lucas. I'm sorry but I cant like Julian and Brooke. At first I liked the teasing and flirty banter but now I don't like them. I can only picture Brooke with Lucas. So I guess I went down with my ship and I'm not joining Brulian's.

I've come to the fact that I only watch OTH for Brooke, Naley and Jamie so I don't think that will ever change. But I do have an open mind for the characters of season 7 and hope they make the show at least enjoyable like it used to be.

I also heard about the season finale for season 6 and come to the fact that Leyton Won!!! They rode off into the sunset and took Sawyer Brooke Scott with them. I totally don't like the name Sawyer for their baby. I could totally see if they had a son and named it Sawyer but a girl. Hi I'm Sawyer Scott. I totally can't see it but you know they liked it so I have no say. And giving it Brooke's name. I always knew Peyton would do something like that. Maybe in the back of her mind she thinks this removes all the betrayal she did to Brooke but it doesn't. You know I told my friends weeks before that they would give the baby Brooke's name and let me tell you I got rich the day after the finale. But I am mad they didn't kill off Peyton. That means she can come back. Gosh why. I mean why couldn't she just die but we all know mark loves Peyton too much to do that.

But the thing that scares me about them not killing Peyton means she can come back. I mean it's unlikely but I think either Chad or Hillarie are coming back. I mean it's a slim chance but I just have a feeling and I have been totally right about all my OTH predictions these days. But I just pray to God if either comes back its Chad. And then maybe he and Brooke could take care of Sawyer and live happily ever after. Yeah Right!!

I am so sad. I'm still a delusional Brucas fan who doesn't want to come to terms with the faith of the couple. But a girl can dream right?

Now I have come up with a new idea that I think the writers of the show should have gone with. I think it would have made both camps happy and satisfied and prove that even though they WANT us to believe Leyton is epic they really aren't so here it goes:

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Play, Pause, Repeat

Summary: Brooke Davis, Lucas Scott and Peyton Sawyer. Their fate was destined and set in stone. And what may this fate be? Well, it was they would be in this love triangle for the rest of their lives. Now somebody could just cut their ties and let one couple be happy. It could either be Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Lucas or Brooke and Peyton's friendship but that couldn't be anymore because doesn't everyone say history ALWAYS repeats itself……

Brooke Davis. Former Cheer Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens, Former girlfriend of Lucas Scott, Ex Best Friend of Peyton Sawyer-Scott, Best friend of Nathan Scott and Haley James Scott, Godmother of James Lucas Scott, and Mother of Ryan Keith Nathaniel Davis-Scott.

She wondered how her life got like this but there was one answer to this and its name was Lucas "Jackass" Scott. The saying goes fool me once shame on you fool me twice shame on me but a third time well aren't I just plain ass stupid.

How did she get into this predicament? A single mother, no love life and still stuck in dinky ass Tree Hill. Well after the school shooting and Keith's death Brooke prayed that her and Broody got through these situations and they did. They faced each problem as they came and loved unconditionally. They thought they got over everything and moved pass massive problems. Well they were wrong. They had one more problem to face and it came in the form of a blond backstabbing bitch named Peyton. When she told Brooke she had feelings for Lucas she knew what would happen but she was just trying to be honest. **Bullshit.** Brooke knew it, Peyton knew it but Lucas didn't. Brooke decided she wouldn't let Peyton get between them and she was determined not to let that happen well at least she hoped.

Peyton didn't tell Lucas about her feeling but every time Brooke saw Lucas talking to Peyton she saw the look in Peyton's eyes, the ones she had. The love she or they had for Lucas. She couldn't handle it. Knowing every time Peyton and Lucas were alone anything could happen.

She and Lucas got into fights constantly about Peyton and it didn't help that her hormones were out of whack because she was PREGNANT!!!!

Yeah she was pregnant so she had a right to bitch and moan but Lucas didn't know that because she didn't tell him and he was all of the sudden finding this new friendship with Peyton. She was furious at this because she knew Peyton just wanted to get in his good graces so whiles they were fighting it just came out. She remembered it so clearly. He said she was psychotic to think something was going on with him and Peyton and she was acting like a bitch to him for no reason. SO she said she was the psychotic bitch who was pregnant with his child and with that she slammed the door and left. That night she remembered asking Lucas naked in the back seat of his car for moments when everything changed and she could say her and Lucas had one that night.

It was a three or two more weeks before graduation and Lucas and Brooke drifted apart more and him and Peyton became inseparable. So seeing she was loosing the battle she broke up with Lucas. He wanted to get back with her but Peyton just reminded him how stubborn she could be and it wasn't worth wasting his summer trying to get her back. But he didn't feel that way but the more time he spent with Peyton the farther they drifted away and a reunion was more unlikely.

Lucas got accepted into Duke and was ready to stay and Tree Hill and take care of his family but when he went to Brooke's house he was informed that Brooke moved to Paris to franchise Clothes Ova Bro's and work as an intern. So he and Peyton went to Duke, Naley stayed in Tree Hill and Brooke was in Paris. But he heard she had return and was willing to go back to her but he was finally Danny Scott Jr. Because he got Peyton pregnant and he couldn't abandon her. So he did the only thing to do and leave Brooke as a distant memory in Tree Hill.

After college he went to grad school and supported him, Peyton and Sawyer. He loved his son with everything in him and promised he would never be like Dan and bully him. But little did her know that he was becoming Dan by not taking care of Brooke and Ryan. So he made up his mind to go back to Tree Hill and fix his mistakes.

But the time Lucas was coming back to Tree Hill she got a major deal with a high end fashion company to start Clothes over Bro's into her a big brand name company. But she said she would wait a few weeks in Tree Hill to see how Lucas would react to her son. So one of the many mornings she would take her son to the river court to play even though none of them could, she then saw _him and his little family playing basketball_. He and Peyton looked her straight in the eye then they looked to her son who was the exact replica of Lucas then they went back to playing their game.

Brooke drove straight to Karen and told her what happened. She said she gave Lucas the chance to accept his son and he denied it. So tough shit for Lucas Scott. She said will never let her son feel the pain Dan made Lucas feel as a child so she hoped on the first ticket to California and never ever looked back.

Karen and Haley tried her to persuade her to come back but all she told them was "HELL NO". Karen and Haley then confronted Lucas and he said he was doing best for his family. After that little comment Karen and Naley further distanced them selves from them. But they let their son James stay connected to his cousin and best friend Sawyer Scott. He then decided to put all his problems, emotions and feelings into his books that made him rich. Peyton then took over thud magazine and then created her own magazine entitled "Punk and Disorderly" which consisted of her art work and many others, and the latest music on her favorite bands. She also started 'Red Bedroom Records" which furthered her success more and left no time for her family or their needs.

Now at 15 years old Sawyer is the exact replica of Nathan including his looks and hair color and rules Tree Hill like he is the mayor. He is arrogant, sexist and is a "I-don't give-shit" badass. He's only this way because he wants his mother's love and his father's attention but we can't all get what we want can we now? But the one thing he has is his captaincy over the Tree Hill Raven's, his girlfriend Kalie, and his supremacy over his little Tree Hill minions. This is the only thing he has control over and no one and he meant no one would take the only control he had over his life. Or so he thought?

Brooke heard of all the success that Peyton and Lucas achieved but she did good for her self to. Clothes over Bro's being one of the hottest fashion lines in the United States, France, Italy and Japan, she would totally say she did good for herself. Having her own magazine entitled "" and her own TV channel in works was pretty damn good for a single mom out of a small town. Not to mention having the best son ever. Ryan Scott. He was the epitome of the perfect son. He treated his mom with the outmost respect which he showed girls too, was a 4.0 student, was the co-captain of his basketball team who won the state championship thanks to him, the best friend you could ever have which was his adoptive sister Taylor or Tae as he would say, and a mom who loved him with everything she had like his Nana Karen and Grandpapa Dan. But one thing he didn't have was a dad's love. He heard the story of Lucas Scott and officially placed him under the category of ass. He wanted a love you could share with your father but he didn't want it from Lucas Scott. Dear God just saying his name made him want to throw up because he couldn't see how Lucas could treat him like dirt when his grandpa Dan had done the same thing to him. But he didn't care because the love his dad, _correction_ Lucas didn't give him he got from his Grandpa Dan.

At the age of 5 his grandpa Dan told him about his life story and how he killed his great uncle Keith, bullied his uncle Nate, how he abandoned Lucas, how he abused Deb, how he did time in jail for his sins and how he was trying to fix the problems in his life. At first he was shocked and surprised at why this man came to him but then his grandpa said he was there was a possibility he could die if he didn't get a heart transplant and his chances at getting one was slim to none. But he just wanted to know him. At first Brooke didn't want Dan near his son in honor of Keith and Nathan, and out of respect to how he treated Karen, Haley and Deb but he had known Nathan didn't want Dan to know James and she felt she couldn't deny him his dying wish. So she let him and Ryan spend as much time together as possible. And from then on they became inseparable. She felt once Dan discovered Ryan's great genetic basketball skills he would push him to the brink like he did Nathan but that never happened. All Dan did was teach her son the game, give him pointers and became one of her son's biggest supporters. She sometimes always wondered how she got close to Dan but she remembered after his heart transplant he needed to be taken care of so Dan moved in with them and up until this date he still lived with them. Over the years Dan had become some what of a father figure to her but she would never forget the love and advice and Keith and given to her and the rest of Tree.

Brooke could honestly say she was happy. She had her pseudo Dad living with her, she had a beautiful son, a great adoptive daughter who was her son's best friend and her company but that all changed when her company wanted to branch out to smaller towns to sell her clothes and the first place they wanted to start was Tree Hill?

Now with Brooke coming back to Tree Hill with Ryan, Dan and Taylor how was Tree Hill going to change?

There will be:

Heartache

Betrayal

Lies

Love Triangles

Heart Conditions

And everything all those things accompany…..**PAIN**

AN2: Now honestly I didn't put my all into this idea because I've had it on my computer since the season finale of Season 6 ( which I didn't watch) and I heard how Pucas rode off into the sunset. So I just felt the idea for this. Anyways I have more ideas and I know this probably isn't making any difference for brucas on fan fiction but its just there for any BRUCAS author who wants to use it

So to me this story is kind of the second generation of one tree hill. I've always wanted to see that storyline played out so I wrote it. And in like this Ryan will hate Lucas whereas Sawyer only resents Lucas.

Also out of respect to Lucas Karen, Nathan and Haley didn't talk to Brooke anymore and that's how her relationship with Dan became so close.

The boys will have a love triangle with Sawyer's Girlfriend Kalie but all that will stop because Brooke with sit her son down and tell him to not get involved.

There should be other teen characters who will act like Brooke, skills, Mouth, Rachel and so on….

But also the story should have romance but mainly focus on the boys, there relationship with their father and grandfather, their close relationship with James, the relationship with their moms and the girls that will tilt their worlds……

So until next time,

CheeryxoTigger


End file.
